


More kids! (Shikamaru x F!Reader) [One-Shot]

by ShadowRacoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRacoon/pseuds/ShadowRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story (c) mine!<br/>Shikamaru Nara and Naruto (and Shikadai) (c) Masashi Kishimoto<br/>Son (c) Shikamaru and yours</p><p>PLEASE DON'T COPY, STEAL OR PUBLISH MY STORIES SOMEWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME</p>
    </blockquote>





	More kids! (Shikamaru x F!Reader) [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Story (c) mine!  
> Shikamaru Nara and Naruto (and Shikadai) (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Son (c) Shikamaru and yours
> 
> PLEASE DON'T COPY, STEAL OR PUBLISH MY STORIES SOMEWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME

It was a normal day in Konohagakure. You were shopping with your lazy, blackhaired husband, Shikamaru Nara. He helped you to carry your bags, because you were pregnant in your 9th month. You only knew that your future child will be a boy, but you didn't have a name for him yet.  
  
While you bought some apples, you looked at some children who were playing. They were sibling and you knew that it would be great if your future child would have a sibling, too. He wouldn't be alone and they could always play together.  
  
 _"That would be great...."_ , you thought with a small smile on your face. "Hey, Shika..." "Hm?" "Wouldn't it be great if our child would have siblings?", you asked him and glanced for a few seconds to his face. He looked a little bit shocked but his face changed again. "Why do you ask, (y/n)?" "Hm... Just asking.", you answered him.  
  
It was quiet again, but it wasn't an embarrassing silence. You two holded hands again, while you went home. Sometimes you glanced at some children who were playing on the streets.  
  
"So you want to have more children...?", asked your husband with a lazy voice. "Yeah, I guess...", you mumbled, unsure if you really wanted more children than one. "And you?", you asked him back. "Maybe after our son is born.", he answered and gave you his lazy smile, which you loved so much. "Sooo... It means YES!", you nearly yelled it. "Stop being so loud, (y/n).... God..." "Sorry...", you smiled and pecked his cheek. He knew that you would be happy if he said that, but more children? That would be annoying, but he would be kind of happy to have a big family with you, he thought and smiled while he glanced sometimes to the children too.  
  
 ~Extended Ending~ (Two years later)  
  
You were holding your blackhaired son, Shikadai (or how you want to name him) in your arms and searched for your husband. "Hey, Shika. You said once that you would love to have more children, so-", you stoped talking and saw that Shikamaru was sleeping on the ground. "Hey... Shika...? Honey...?" Than you heard him snore and gave up. "Damn... Son, I hope that you won’t be so lazy like your dad, okay?" You kissed your son's cheek and went away. Sadly you didn't hear, how a certain man on the ground sighed.  
  
 _"Oh, (y/n).... It thought that you would forget it... And I hope that you will not notice that I was pretending to sleep right now..."_ , he mumbled while he looked at the cloudly sky with a smile. _"Oh man. She would be angry... But I won't mind... Because I love her."_


End file.
